


Looney Tunes

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 30 Second Vid Challenge, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-10
Updated: 2002-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at the Troika... what they were and what they became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looney Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

**Title:** Looney Tunes  
**Music:** Theme from "Looney Tunes"  
**Duration:** 0:28  


**Links:** [765kb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/looney.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
